Quinn - Finn Beziehung
Die''' Quinn-Finn Beziehung''' ist eine romantische Beziehung zwischen Quinn Fabray und Finn Hudson auch Fabson oder Fuinn genannt. Überblick Quinn und Finn waren in der ersten Staffel von Ouvertüre bis''' Alles steht auf dem Spiel' zusammen. Quinn wird während deren Beziehung schwanger, als Rachel Finn erzählt, dass nicht er sonder Puck der Vater des Kindes ist, rastet er aus und trennt sich von ihr. Staffel Eins 'Ouvertüre' thumbIn dieser Episode sagt Finn Rachel, dass Quinn seine Freundin ist, später sagt Quinn Finn, dass um 5 Uhr das Zölibat Club Treffen bei ihr zu Hause stattfindet. 'Jenseits von Gut und Sue' Man sieht Finn und Quinn zusammen im Zölibat Club, wie sie einen Luftballon zwischen den Beinen halten, als der Luftballon platzt, meint Finn, dass er wohl an seinen Reißverschluss gekommen sein muss. Bei der Performance zu Push It ist Quinn geschockt, dass Rachel sich so an Finn ranmacht, und beschließt dem Glee Club beizutreten, um auf Finn aufzupassen. 'Kinder der Lüge' Quinn sagt Finn, dass sie schwanger ist und das Baby von ihm ist, obwohl sie noch nie miteinander geschlafen haben. Quinn meint, dass es im Whirlpool passiert ist, da das Wasser die perfekte Temperatur für Spermien hat, dadurch schwimmen sie noch schneller. Finn glaubt ihr die Geschichte und gibt ihr nach dem Footballspiel das Babydeckchen, dass er von seinem Vater bekommen hat, und verspricht ihr ein guter Vater zu sein. 'April, April' Zu Beginn der Folge singen Finn und Quinn Don't Stop Believin', aber Quinn unterbricht es und rennt raus um sich zu übergeben, da ihr wegen der Schwangerschaft schlecht wurde. Finn meint, dass ihr Frühstücksbrot wohl schlecht gewesen war. Er sagt Will, dass er sich Sorgen um Quinn und das Baby macht, Will beschließt, das Solo Tina zu geben. Später erzählt Puck den New Directions, dass Quinn Schwanger ist - und Finn der Vater ist. 'Angeregte Organismen' Finn sagt in einem Voice-Over, dass er eigentlich stolz sein sollte Quinn zu haben da sie beliebt und heiß ist und sein Baby bekommt. Später beschließt Quinn das Baby Terri zu geben der Grund dafür ist Finn. Quinn meint, dass er so ein toller Junge sei und den ganzen Druck einfach so hinimmt. Doch und wenn sie das Baby behalten würde, würde Finn einen Herzinfakt bekommen. 'Spielverderberspiele' Finn begleitet Quinn zur Ultraschall-Untersuchung, als Dr. Chin sagt, dass es dem Baby gut geht und es ein Mädchen wird, küsst Finn Quinn. Während des Spanischtests sagt Finn Quinn, dass er einen tollen Namen für das Baby gefunden hat: Drizzle. Quinn ist davon gar nicht begeistert sie meint, dass Finn unsensibel ist, da er genau weiß, dass Quinn das Baby nicht behalten will und nicht behalten kann. Finn meint, dass er sich manchmal wünschte, dass Quinn mehr wie Rachel sein würde. Darauf wird Quinn eifersüchtig. Später als Quinn zu Will's Gruppe kommt, wird sie wütend, dass Rachel und Finn die Solos singen und sie, Brittany und Puck nur im Backround singen. Am Ende der Episode sagt Sue Quinn, dass sie weiß, dass sie schwanger ist und Jacob es in seinen Blog schreiben wird. Finn tröstet die weinende Quinn, daraufhin singen die New Directions für Quinn Keep Holding On, bei der Performance halten Quinn und Finn Händchen. 'Remix' thumb|left|Quinn und Finn nach der "Slushie Dusche."Finn und Quinn bekommen zum ersten Mal, von Dave Karofsky, einen Slushie ins Gesicht. Karafsky meint, dass die beiden nun nichts mehr in der Schule zu sagen haben. Im Glee Club wäscht Quinn Finns Gesicht und meint das ihr Ruf als "McKinley High It-Pärchen" nach unten gestiegen ist. Später gehen sie zu Emma und fragen sie wie man cool wird. Sie rät ihnen Sonnenbrillen zu tragen, aber eigentlich meint sie, dass man so sein soll, wie man ist und wenn die Leute einen dann nicht mögen, dann brauch man die nicht. Als sie am nächsten Tag die Sonnenbrillen anhaben, fühlen sie sich cool und glauben, dass es funktionieren wird, sie bekommen jedoch beide wieder einen Slushie ins Gesicht, als Finn später zu Ken geht und möchte, dass er nicht mehr zwischen Glee und Football wählen möchte, willigt dieser ein. 'Furcht und Tadel' Quinn und Finn unterhalten sich über die finanziellen Probleme wegen dem Baby, Quinn meint, dass irgendwo in seinem Mini-Erbsenhirn doch ein Mann steckt und dass er sich einen Job suchen soll. Beim Cupcake backen kommen sich Quinn und Puck näher, aber Finn platzt dazwischen. Quinn meint, dass sie nur backen und Puck geht, Finn schaut ihm eifersüchtig hinter her. Beim Verkaufen meint Finn, dass sie keine Cupcakes verkaufen, weil sie scheiße sind. Quinn meint, dass er ein Idiot ist und weiß nicht, wie sie glauben soll, dass er sich um ein Baby kümmern kann, wenn er nicht mal einen blöden Cupcake verkaufen kann, Finn meint, dass er es satt ist, dass Quinn ihm dauernd Vorwürfe macht und verlässt wütend die Cafeteria. Später als sich Puck und Quinn unterhalten, kommt Finn und sagt Quinn, dass er einen Job gefunden hat, er muss zwar dabei im Rollstuhl sitzen, aber das ist es Wert. Quinn ist stolz auf ihn und setzt sich auf seinen Schoß und die beiden fahren ins Klassenzimmer. 'Balladen' thumbWill sagt den Glee Kids, dass sie mit einem Partner eine Ballade singen sollen, Finn wünscht sich Quinn, aber Will meint, dass es das Schicksal entscheiden muss. Artie zieht Quinn und Finn zieht Kurt. Später als Quinns Mutter während der Anprobe für das Keuschheits-Ballkleid bemerkt, dass es Quinn nicht mehr richtig passt, meint Quinn, dass sie wohl zu viel in der Schule gegessen hat. Quinns Vater möchte Finn gerne zum Abendessen einladen. Als Quinn erfährt, dass es Finn seiner Mutter gesagt hat, dass sie schwanger ist, wird sie wütend und meint, dass seine Mutter es vielleicht ihrer Mutter erzählen könnte. Finn meint, dass sie es nicht erzählen wird. Quinn geht wütend weg, beim Essen mit Quinns Eltern möchte Finn endlich loswerden, was ihn bedrückt: Quinns Schwangerschaft. Als er für Quinn (You're) Having My Baby singt merkt Quinns Vater schnell, was die Nachricht des Songes sein soll, es kommt zu einem Streit zwischen Quinns Eltern und Quinn, Quinns Vater schmeißt sie raus und sie zieht bei Finn ein. Am Ende der Episode singen die New Directions für Quinn und Finn Lean On Me. 'Haarspaltereien' Quinn findet, dass sie zu Puck nicht ganz fair gewesen war, und fragt ihn, ob er am Freitag mit ihr auf Kendras Drillinge aufpassen will. Es klappt anfangs nicht wirklich gut, als sie dann Papa Don't Preach singen bekommen sie die Kinder dann endlich unter Kontrolle. Als Quinn rausfindet, dass Puck die ganze Zeit mit Santana gesextet hat beschließt sie bei Finn zu bleiben. Finn erzählt ihr, dass er am Freitag bei Rachel war und er wütend war, weil er und Quinn immer streiten er sagt, dass aber nicht passiert ist, weil er nur mit Quinn zusammen sein will. Quinn bedankt sich bei ihm, dass er so ehrlich zu ihr ist außerdem sagt Finn, dass er sie liebt, Quinn erwidert seine Gefühle. 'Alles steht auf dem Spiel' Finn erfährt endlich die Wahrheit über Quinns Baby. Es kommt zu einem Kampf zwischen Finn und Puck. Finn fragt Quinn, ob es stimmt und Quinn sagt zu ihm ja, und dass es ihr leidtut. Finn sagt, dass er mit ihr fertig ist. Später sagt er zu Will, dass er nicht im gleichen Raum wie sie sein kann, ohne wie ein kleines Mädchen zu heulen. 'Hallo Hölle!' Finn sagt in seinem Voice-Over, dass er noch nicht ganz über Quinn hinweg ist, und starrt Quinn an. Staffel Zwei 'Britney/Brittany' Finn sagt Quinn, dass er noch Gefühle für sie hat und wahrscheinlich auch immer haben wird. 'The Sue Sylvester Shuffle' thumb|leftFinn verteidigt Quinn, als Rachel sagt, dass sie höchstwahrscheinlich die Cheerios dem Glee Club vorziehen wird. Als Quinn das tut, ist Finn von ihr enttäuscht und meint, als es ihr schlecht ging, war der Glee Club für sie da. Er sagt, dass er nicht dachte, dass sie so schwach ist, das hört Sam und er meint, dass er ein besserer Anführer für das Football Team und den Glee Club wäre, es kommt zu einem Kampf zwischen Sam und Finn, was Quinn heiß findet. In der Halbzeit des Footbalspiels holt Finn Quinn, Santana und Brittany zurück in den Glee Club. Später reden Quinn und Finn noch einmal Quinn sagt, dass sie toll fände, was er diese Woche getan hat und, dass es sie daran erinnert hat, warum sie ihn geliebt hat, daraufhin küsst Quinn Finn. 'Silly Love Songs' Finn weiß, dass Quinn das einzige Mädchen der Schule ist, der sie nicht küssen will. Er stellt einen Kuss-Stand auf um Geld für die Busfahrt zu den Regionals zu sammeln, aber hauptsächlich möchte er Quinn küssen. Als Quinn ihm sagt, dass sie ihn nicht noch mal küssen will, weil sie Sam nicht verletzten will, sagt Finn, wenn sie sagt, dass sie ihn jetzt nicht küssen will, dann hört er auf. Quinn sagt, das kann sie nicht und geht, Finn grinst. Sam hat dieses Gespräch beobachtet und meint, dass die Beiden in Kussnähe waren, und wundert sich, warum sie ihn noch nicht geküsst hat. Quinn beschließt nach den Glee Proben Finn zu küssen, Sam geht als Aufpasser mit. Nach dem Kuss sieht Finn Feuerwerke, Quinn verabredet sich mit ihm in der Aula und sie küssen sich nochmal. Quinn bekommt Mono, weil Finn sie angesteckt hat und Santana Finn aus Rache angesteckt hat, als die Beiden im Krankenzimmer liegen, sagt Finn, dass er noch nicht mit ihr fertig ist. Quinn meint, dass er damit aufhören muss, da sie sich noch nicht entschieden hat. 'Comeback ' Finn wird eifersüchtig, als Sam Baby für Quinn singt und es ihr gefällt, später bemerkt er, dass die anderen Jungs auch der The Justin Bieber Experience beitreten und er beschließt auch seinen Look zu verändern, um Quinn zu gefallen, das klappt allerdings nicht. Außerdem fragt er Quinn ob sie mit ihm am Freitag ausgeht sie lehnt aber ab. 'Sexy' thumbIn einem Flash-Back machen Quinn und Finn in Quinns Bett rum, Quinn meint, dass Finn ihr Erster sein sollte und dass das mit Puck ein Fehler war. Finn ist damit einverstanden und sie küssen sich weiter. 'Original Song' Quinn versucht Finn zurück zugewinnen, sie fragt ihn, ob er nun mit ihr zusammen sein will oder nicht Finn meint, dass er sich nach den Regionals nur noch auf Quinn konzentrieren wird. Bei den Regionals hält Quinn Finns Hand. 'A Night of Neglect' Bei der Performance zu Ain't No Way kuscheln die beiden miteinander. 'Born This Way' Als Finn von Quinns Nasen OP erfährt, geht er zu ihr und zeigt ihr ein Foto ihres früheren "Ichs". Er meint, dass er vorher ein anderes Bild hatte, aber das gefällt ihm am besten, weil er auf diesem Bild sehen, kann wie sie wirklich ist. Danach küssen sie sich und Quinn bedankt sich bei Finn. Bei der Performance der Warblers zu Somewhere Only We Know scheint es so, als ob sie glücklich miteinander wären, nach Finns Performance zu I've Gotta Be Me küssen sie sich ebenfalls. 'Prom Queen ' thumb|left|Quinn und Finn in ihren Abschlussball OutfitsAls Quinn die Treppe in ihrem Ballkleid runter kommt, als Finn sie abholen will, sagt er, dass sie das schönste Mädchen ist, das er in seinem Leben gesehen hat, er gibt ihr eine Ansteckblume und Quinns Mutter macht ein Foto von den beiden, später sieht man sie im Breadstix und auf dem Ball tanzen sie sehr vertaut. 'Funeral' thumb|Finn und Quinn machen Schluss.Während Jeans Beerdigung sitzen sie nebeneinander und halten Händchen. Später bemerkt Quinn, dass Finn in seinem Auto anfängt zu weinen, als sie ihn fragt, warum er weint, sagt er, weil er mit ihr Schluss macht. Quinn fragt daraufhin, ob es wegen Rachel sei, da sie sehr wohl bemerkt hat, dass er immer noch Gefühle für diese hat, Quinn meint sie sollten nicht Schluss machen und das sie damit umgehen kann, dass er wegen seinen Gefühlen für Rachel immer noch verwirrt ist und sie nächstes Jahr Ballkönig und -königin werden können und alles wieder, wie früher wird. Darauf hin wird Finn wütend und fragt Quinn, ob sie überhaupt bemerkt hat, dass das hier das echte Leben ist, das es wirklich gerade passiert ist, Quinn fängt ebenfalls an zu weinen und fragt ihn, ob er nun glücklich sei und er entschuldigt sich und sagt, dass er sie liebt, und möchte sie küssen, aber Quinn sagt, dass er sie nicht anfassen soll, und steigt aus seinem Auto aus und rennt weg. Am Ende der Episode bedankt Finn sich bei Quinn, weil sie nicht trotz ihrer Trennung bei Glee aufgehört hat, darauf hin meint Quinn nur, dass wenn sie aussteigt, sie ihre Pläne für New York nicht umsetzen könnte, sie verrät Finn jedoch nicht, was sie damit meint. Kategorie:Beziehungen